Waiting For My Love
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: Harry spots his true love and you'll never guess who it is! Really, you won't. Don't even try. Rated T for terrific. R&R peeps
1. A Forbidden Love

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

_Summary: _Harry spots his true love and you'll never guess who it is! Really, you won't. Don't even try.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One:** _A Forbidden Love_

Harry was sitting in the common room waiting. He was waiting for his true love. Harry looked up as he heard someone walking down the stairs. Could it be his one true love?

"Hey Harry," spoke Draco as they took a seat next to Harry. "I know I'm not supposed to be in here because I'm a Slytherin, but I am-so deal with it you obsessed Harry Potter fans, BLURG!!!"

Draco takes out his laptop and puts it on the table in front of him. He goes onto fanfiction and begins to read some Harry/Draco stories.

"I don't get it," Draco spoke aloud, staring straight into the screen in front of him, "Why do people like to ship us so much?"

"I don't know," Harry replied turning blue in the face, "Maybe it's because they think we have special feelings for each other," Harry moves his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh," said Draco looking pale. Silence filled the room.

"Well," Harry finally spoke, "Do we?"

Draco swifts his eyes from side to side, he quickly stands up and states, "No, of course we don't."

Draco then takes out a small heart shaped valentine and throws it in the fire before racing out of the room at lightning speed.

Harry stares at the empty seat in front of him where Draco sat. He sighed, "I don't get it," he spoke.


	2. Love is in the Air

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Two:** _Love is In the Air_

Harry sat back down on the couch and looked into the fire, he sighed, when would his true love finally arrive?

Harry perked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs; he took out his Cabbage Patch Rainbow Kitten cologne and sprayed it all over his face. He was all ready now.

"Hey Harry," replied Neville before taking a seat on the couch next to him, "You sure look good."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry snapped, "I ALWAYS look good!"

"Well, I never said that you didn't Harry," Neville whimpered, "Okay?"

"Uhh, okay," Harry replied before turning towards the fireplace.

Neville begins to sniff Harry's shoulder, "You smell good too," he spoke.

"Alright," Harry spoke, "I've had enough."

Harry stands up and points toward the door, "Go away Neville," he spoke, "You are NOT my true love!"

"Why of course not Harry," Neville replied, inching his way to the door, "That's Draco Malfoy."

"What is that supposed to be mean?!" Harry screamed after him, turning crimson.

But it was too late, Neville Longbottom was already gone.


	3. Every Ron has it's Thorns

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Three:** _Every Ron has it's Thorns_

Harry sighed heavily and propped himself back on the couch, what was taking his true love so long?

Harry sat in silence, thinking about what his true love could be doing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the huge clap of thunder coming from the outside.

The lights flashed on and off, and soon Harry was left in darkness.

It was then when Harry spotted it, a glowing light in the distance. Harry watched as it came closer and closer to him.

"This is it," Harry thought, "This is my true love!"

The lights flashed back on, and Harry found himself face-to-face with his best friend, Ron.

"Hey Harry," Ron spoke, "I see you're alone."

"Yep," Harry responded, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just kind of weird not seeing you with Draco," Ron replied.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, getting out of his seat his fists clenched in rage, "Well, I think it's kind of weird not seeing you with teeth!"

"But I have teeth," Ron spoke.

"Oh," Harry whispered, "Right, I forgot about that."

"Harry?" Ron stepped towards him, "This isn't going to be like last week, is it? This isn't going to be a repeat of what happened at the Christmas party-"

"No Ron," Harry quickly spoke up, "No."

"Ahh," Ron replied, looking down at the floor, "I thought so."

After a few moments of silence Ron quickly looked up, "Oh well," he spoke, "See you later Harry."

"Yeah," Harry replied, slouching back down on the couch, "See you."


	4. Another Cliché Title

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Four: **_Another Cliché Title_

Harry sat there on the couch, deep in thought, _"Oh, why did Ron have to mention the Christmas party? It took me five sessions of therapy to get rid of those memories. Stupid BFF Ron."_

Harry sighed before lying back down on the couch,_ "A good rest ought to erase those memories for good," _Harry told himself and he drifted off to sleep.

…

"Harry! Harry!" someone spoke, shaking him awake.

Harry groaned and placed his hand on his aching head. He pulled himself back onto the couch before taking a glance at who was there.

"Oh, hey Ginny," Harry spoke, his head still throbbing in pain.

"Umm, hey, is this a bad time?" Ginny asked, eyeing his crooked glasses.

"What?" Harry responded, "Oh no, I was just about to get up anyway."

"You weren't dreaming about him again, were you Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Who? Voldemort?" Harry replied.

"No, not you-know-who," Ginny spoke, "Draco."

Harry spits out his drink that he conveniently had in front of him for this occasion.

"Draco?!" Harry raised his voice in shock, "I, Harry Potter, dream about Draco?! That's absurd! That's uncalled for! That's completely false! How could you ever say such a thing?"

"Well, you told my whole family about it before the Christmas party last week," Ginny replied, "Don't you remember Harry?"

Harry blushed, "No, I don't remember that because it never happened!"

Harry crosses his arms and turns away from Ginny in disgust, "Now get out of here Ginny, before my true love arrives!"

"You mean Draco?" Ginny asked.

"No, not Draco!" Harry raised his voice even louder, "MY TRUE LOVE!!!"

After several deep breathing exercises Harry turned back around; Ginny was gone.

"That ought to show her," Harry spoke before taking a seat back on the couch.


	5. Hugs 'n Kisses from Harry

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Five:** _Hugs 'n Kisses from Harry_

In was almost noon in the common room when Harry heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"This is it!" Harry spoke, springing up from his seat, "My true love is finally here!"

Harry saw his long, flailing robes from the corner of his eye. He frowned, something didn't seem right.

"Harry," said a deep voice from behind him, "Are you alright?"

Harry quickly turns around, finding Albus Dumbledore behind him, "Dumbledore," Harry spoke slowly breathing in and out, "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me Harry," Dumbledore replied, "But I came here to tell you something."

"You did?" Harry asked, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore replied.

Harry watched as Dumbledore sat down on the couch next to him and places his hand on top of Harry's.

"Harry, you have to stop this," Dumbledore slowly spoke.

"Stop what?" Harry asked, his eyes shining in wonder.

"Harry, my boy, you must stop your relationship," Dumbledore continued, "Before great damage is done."

"But Dumbledore," Harry spoke, "I-I can't."

"I know Harry," Dumbledore replied, "But it would be best if you and Draco kept your romance at a distance."

"Wait," Harry spoke, "Draco? I don't have a romance with Draco!"

"Of course you don't Harry," Dumbledore replied patting Harry's hand in conciliation, "Of course you don't."

Dumbledore gets up from off of the couch and proceeds down the hallway.

"I don't!" Harry shouted; he walks a few steps before turning back around. He walks into the hallway before adding, "Oh, and you aren't my true love either!"

But was Harry telling the truth…?


	6. Love Potions for Harry

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Six:** _Love Potions for Harry_

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common room, watching the second hand of the wooden clock mounted above the fireplace.

Harry sighed; it sure was taking his true love a long time. Harry wondered if something bad had happened to his love. Harry was about to grab his coat to go and check on his lover when the door slammed behind him.

"Mr. Potter," the voice spoke.

Harry stopped in his tracks before turning around to see who interrupted him.

"Mr. Potter," Snape stated again, "Where were you this afternoon?"

"What are you talking about-?" Harry began. He then glanced at the clock which now read 5:45 pm. Harry sweat dropped, "Oh," he softly spoke, "Sorry about that, I guess I just lost track of time."

"You weren't at potions today Mr. Potter," Snape stated, "I was very worried since you are one of my best students."

"I am?" Harry replied; this intrigued him.

"Yes, you are Mr. Potter," Snape replied, "Or, should I call you Harry?"

Harry stood perfectly still; a weird feeling began to spread inside of him. Something didn't seem right.

"Umm, Snape-" Harry spoke.

"Please, call me Severus," Snape interrupted.

"Uhh, I'd rather not," Harry replied, his left eye twitching. He found this moment to be VERY disturbing.

"What's the matter Harry?" Snape asked, looking quite worried.

"Uhh, nothing," Harry replied, "Really, it's nothing."

"Don't attempt to fool me boy," Snape responded, "I know that look." Snape sighed, "Normally, I would try to ignore that face, but now I cannot. I know why you are disturbed Harry."

"You do?" Harry spoke up.

"Yes, I do," Snape replied, "You have fallen in love with another, your 'true love', as you call it."

"Umm, yeah," Harry replied, "That must be it."

"So I will now leave you with this words Harry, go after him Harry, go after your true love-" Snape spoke.

"Well, that's kind of what I was going to do-" Harry replied.

"Go and find Draco," Snape completed.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and find-" Harry began, he froze in place, "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Have a good day Mr. Potter," Snape spoke, as he left the room.

Harry stood in the center of the common room in silence, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" he shouted at the ceiling.


	7. Harry's True Love Revealed

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Seven:** _Harry's True Love Revealed_

Harry was enjoying a nice, relaxing rest on the couch when someone else walked into the common room. The person began to nudge Harry awake.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Hermione spoke, nudging Harry in the shoulder.

"Ugh," Harry groaned, "Not now."

"Come on Harry," Hermione spoke, "Please, get up, this is important."

"Oh, alright," Harry gave in, wiping his aching eyes. He stopped when he noticed that Hermione was staring at him in concern.

"Oh no, don't tell me, you're going to ask me why I'm not with Draco, aren't you?" Harry spoke.

"No," Hermione replied, "But now that you mention it-"

"Don't even think about it," Harry quickly interrupted, giving her a glare.

"Uhh, sorry," Hermione apologized.

"It's alright," Harry responded, his face softened, "Why are you down here anyway?"

"Oh," Hermione spoke up, "I just wanted to tell you that Ron and I are leaving now."

"What?" Harry sat up, staring directly at Hermione, "Where are you two going?"

"Uhh, to the park," Hermione responded, "Don't you remember? Ron told me that he told you this five minutes ago."

"What?" Harry responded, eyeing Ron, who just stepped into the room, "When did this happen?"

Ron glances from Harry to Hermione, who are both staring at him, "What do you mean by that Harry?"

"What I mean is, when did you ask her?" Harry questioned.

"Well, there were those three chapters between my first and second appearance," Ron responded.

"But Ron, I thought that we, I mean, aren't we-" Harry began.

"Harry, I thought we weren't going to talk about the Christmas party," Ron spoke, his eyes to the floor.

"Right," Harry responded, "We aren't going to talk about that at all."

There was silence in the common room. After ten minutes of this, Hermione stepped forward.

"Harry? Are you uncomfortable with this or something?" Hermione spoke up, "Because if you are, we can just not go-"

"No!" Harry quickly replied, "It's fine, you two go."

Harry sighed before turning this back on him to face the fire, "Besides, it's not like I actually wanted to go with-"

"Great," Ron replied grabbing Hermione by the arm, "See you later Harry!"

They ran out of the room before Harry got the chance to say goodbye.

Harry sighed and plopped himself back on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Oh well," he stated, "At least he didn't mention anything about-"

Ron quickly popped his head into the room, "Oh and Harry, have a good time with Draco!" he spoke.

"UGH!!!" Harry screamed.

He would never be able to escape him.


	8. Be Mine Valentine

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Eight:**_ Be Mine Valentine_

Harry was sitting on the couch, once again, looking at the fireplace. He was never more bored in his life. Harry searched around the room trying to find something to entertain himself, but all he could think of was looking at the fire. He sighed, _"This will have to do,"_ he thought, before taking a seat in front of its blazing flames.

Harry's mind began to wander, _"I wonder what Ron's doing," _Harry thought glancing towards the window, _"I wonder what's taking them so long." _

It was then when Harry started to think about Draco, with his long blonde wavy hair and his irresistible odor. Harry quietly sighed, _"Maybe Neville's right,"_ he thought to himself, _"Maybe I do love-"_

The fire began to crackle; Harry quickly sprang to his feet and yanked his wand out of his right pocket. Whatever it was, Harry planned to attack.

To Harry's surprise, the fire formed a familiar face, why it was none other then-

"Harry my dear!" Mrs. Weasley spoke, "How have you been?"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry answered, his wand still pointed at her face.

"Now Harry, you don't need to point that thing at me," Mrs. Weasley replied, eyeing the wand that was twelve inches from her face.

"Oh, sorry," Harry spoke, feeling slightly embarrassed by his actions. He tucked the wand back into his pocket while taking a step closer to her.

"So," Harry spoke, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to talk to you love," Mrs. Weasley responded, as cheery as ever.

"So you used floo power so you can have a conversation with me in the common room fireplace?" Harry asked, crouching down to her level.

"Why yes, of course," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"But-but how did you know that I'd be here?" Harry asked, unsure of whether or not he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Well you're always here with your little boyfriend, Draco, is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling a mile wide.

Harry blushed, "He's not my boyfriend!" he shouted, "Now who told you that?"

"Well, no one exactly love," Mrs. Weasley responded, "I just assumed that since you were always with him-"

"Look, I don't like Draco, okay?" Harry replied, "He's not my one true love!"

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Whatever you say. Now, let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Harry walked over to the window and grabbed the bucket of water on the windowsill. He stepped closer and closer to the fireplace.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley spoke, sounding more and more terrified with each step that he took, "You wouldn't really want to do that, now would you?"

"Draco is not my true love," Harry spoke turning red in the face, "And neither are you!"

Harry splashed the bucket of water into the fireplace. In seconds, Mrs. Weasley was gone.


	9. Christmas Party Flashbacks

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Nine:** _Christmas Party Flashbacks_

Harry sighed as he placed the bucket back on the windowsill. He was done with his angry rampage…for now.

Harry sat down in one of the common chairs and looked out the window; he began to think about what he had just done.

"_Why am I acting so strange today?_" Harry asked himself, while gazing up at the clouds, _"I've never felt like this before, this is just like how I acted at the Christmas Party-"_

Harry froze in place; the two words that scared him the most had just entered his thoughts, Christmas and party.

Harry sighed, it didn't really want to think about the Christmas Party, but he had no choice, once the memories had entered his mind, he could no longer control his thoughts.

Harry remembered the dangerous sugar-high that he and Ron had that night. He remembered how he woke up the next day face first in the punch bowl with a mob of angry people with pitchforks chasing after him.

But what he remembered most about the Christmas Party was that moment between him and Draco. Though it wasn't very long, Harry still remembered the exact words that Draco had said to him. They remained in his memory forever and no matter how hard Harry tried to forget them, he could not.

Harry sighed before turning away from the window. _"How could I possibly think about Draco right now?"_ he thought, _"I'm supposed to be waiting for my true love!"_

He was about to get up out of the chair when a rock hit him directly in the head. Harry collapsed to the floor; the room faded to black.

_The shining sun lit up the scenery, Harry is seen alone in a white gazebo surrounded by a beautiful well-kept green pasture…but not for long._

_Harry remained silent as he heard footsteps coming up the gazebo stairs. He didn't have to turn around to know who was there._

"_You're not supposed to be here," Harry stated turning away from Draco, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face._

"_I know," Draco replied, "I wanna be."_

_An awkward silence filled the gazebo._

"_So," Draco spoke up, "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_I don't know," Harry responded honestly, "I just came here to do some thinking."_

"_What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, looking somewhat intrigued. Draco walked a few steps closer to Harry._

"_Oh nothing much," Harry replied, "Just about things."_

"_Ahh," Draco spoke, "That's funny, cause I'm thinking about the same things."_

"_You are?" Harry asked._

"_Yep," Draco replied._

"_How do you know?" Harry responded looking at Draco, his eyes shining._

"_I don't know," Draco replied, "Just a feeling."_

_A silence filled the gazebo yet again. _

"_Draco?" Harry asked. He turned around only to find himself face-to-face with the blonde-haired pretty boy._

"_Yeah?" Draco responded._

"_I think I-" Harry began, leaning closer and closer to Draco. This was it._

Harry quickly lifted his head up, breathing heavily. He looked up the clock which now read 7:00 p.m. Harry groaned before getting up off of the ground and taking his usual seat back onto the couch.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Harry spoke aloud, "I'm so stupid, the whole time my true love has been right in front of me. I guess this could only mean that, my real true love is-"


	10. My Girl, My Boy, My Love

**Waiting for My Love by SClownzZzZz**

**Chapter Ten: **_My Girl, My Boy, My Love _

The door flew open. Harry quickly inched his way to the edge of the couch, not knowing what to expect next. _"With everything that's happened today,"_ Harry thought, _"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world exploded."_

Harry looked at the open door in front of him. Harry sighed as Hedwig flew into the room with a parcel between her beak. Harry holds out his left arm, as she lands gently on top of it.

"There you are Hedwig," Harry spoke to the snowy-white owl, "I was wondering if you'd ever come back after delivering that letter to-" Harry pauses to examine the room, making sure that no one would hear the words that he was about to say, _"Draco Malfoy,"_ Harry finished, whispering.

"What was that Harry?" Neville spoke aloud, poking his head into the room.

"Nothing Neville," Harry shouted back, "Now go away!"

"Alright, alright, geez," Neville replied, "No need to be rude, I think you're only acting like this because Draco isn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Harry responded, shoving Neville out of the door and locking it. Harry sighs, "Well, I'm glad that's over."

Harry walks back over to the couch. "Now where was I?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, the parcel."

Harry grabs the parcel from Hedwig's beak and unrolls it. His face lights up as he starts reading it.

"It's here! It's finally here!" Harry spoke, and with that, he began to jump up and down on the couch.

Hedwig, who is now perched on the coffee table, gives Harry a look of confusion as he continues to bounce on the couch.

"Oh Hedwig, this is so exciting!" Harry shouted even louder, "It's a letter from my true love!"

Hedwig turns her face to the right and caws.

"No!" Harry screamed, jumping onto the floor and looking the owl in the eyes, "It is NOT from Draco! What? Does everyone think I'm obsessed with him or something?!"

A crowd of people race into the room and chime, "Yes!"

Harry stomps his foot enraged, "Well, I'm NOT!" Harry breathes in and out before speaking again, "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you people that he's not my true love!"

Draco walks through the crowd of people and into the room, "Hey guys, I'm back from Slytherin!" Silence fills the room; Harry turns red.

Draco begins to shift awkwardly from leg to leg, "What?" he spoke, eyeing the huge crowd of people staring directly at him.

"Well, we should probably be going now Harry," Neville spoke, walking towards the open door.

"Yeah, we should probably leave you two gentlemen alone now," Snape agreed, proceeding to the hallway.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Harry questioned, finding himself completely red in the face.

"Oh, nothing, nothing my boy," Dumbledore answered about to walk out of the room, "Snape didn't mean anything by that statement."

Within seconds, the crowd vanished completely, leaving only Harry and Draco in the common room.

After about five minutes of silence, Draco finally spoke.

"So," Draco softly spoke, "Haven't seen you since this morning."

"Yeah," Harry replied, feeling a sea of sweat forming on his forehead, "I've been busy."

"Doing what?" Draco asked; his eyes now planted upon Harry.

"Oh, nothing much, just waiting for my true love," Harry responded, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Ahh," Draco replied, taking a few steps closer to him, "Well, did you ever find what you were looking for?"

"Excuse me?" Harry spoke, wondering if he had heard Draco's words correctly.

"I mean," Draco replied, his eyes now on the floor, "Did you ever find your true love?"

"Oh, that," Harry responded, "Well, I haven't exactly been-"

"It's okay Harry," Draco interrupted, "I know where you can find him."

"You do?" Harry asked, finding himself even closer to Draco.

"Yeah," Draco responded, lifting his eyes from the floor. They meet Harry's.

"_This is it," _Harry thought to himself, _"It's finally going to happen." _

Harry sighs as he leans closer and closer to Draco…


	11. A Cheesey Love Story

**Waiting For My Love**

**Chapter Eleven:** _A Cheesey Love Story_

Lightning strikes; all of the lights flash off in the common room. Harry stops in his tracks, _"Why me?"_ he thought to himself, _"Why now?"_

Nearby Draco panicking, he races over to the window and stares at the green tinted sky in horror. Draco turns to Harry, "He's back Harry," Draco states.

"What?" Harry replies, "Who's back? What are you talking about?"

"You know," Draco states aloud, "You-know-who is back."

"Oh, I get it," Harry responds, "My true love has returned!" Harry rushes over to the window and opens it up. He pokes his head out of it and begins to scream in excitement, "HEY EVERYONE! MY TRUE LOVE IS HERE!" Harry shouts, "MY TRUE LOVE IS HERE! MY TRUE LOVE IS FINALLY HERE AND IT IS-"

"Harry, no!" Draco screams, grabbing onto Harry's leg and pulling him back into the common room. Draco slams the window shut.

"Are you completely mad?!" Draco shouts. Harry lowers his head to the floor, his eyes nailed to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Harry replies, "Sorry Draco."

Draco's face softens, "Look Harry," Draco responds, "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that, I wasn't talking about your true love."

Harry looks up from the floor and into Draco's sea blue eyes, "You weren't?" Harry questions quietly.

"No," Draco answers, "I was just trying to tell you that-"

"I, Lord Voldemort, have returned!" a voice cuts off Draco.

Harry and Draco quickly turn around in horror. In front of them stands the Dark Lord himself. Draco turns to Harry yet again, a terrified expression spreads across his face.

"Told you," Draco states.

Harry gulps, "Why-why Lord Voldemort, wha-what a surprise. Now what brings you here this fine evening?"

"Can it Potter!" Voldemort shouts angrily, causing Harry's hair to stick straight up, "I know what you've been up to."

Harry begins to shiver, his right arm touching the freezing cold wall behind him, "And what do you mean by that?" Harry responds, feeling a gigantic lump slowly forming in his throat.

"You know what I mean by that boy," Voldemort replies, "You know exactly what I mean by that."

Draco walks over to Harry; a confused look spread across his face, "Harry?" Draco asks, "Do you mind telling me what Voldemort is talking about?"

"Nothing," Harry quickly speaks up, "It's-it's nothing Draco, really."

Harry places a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder; he looks up at Harry before responding. "Uhh, sure Harry," Draco replies, "Whatever you say."

"Now don't tell me that you haven't told him yet!" Voldemort erupts.

"Haven't told me what Harry?" Draco questions, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

Harry begins to shift uncomfortably from leg to leg. "Uhh," Harry responds, "Look Draco, there's a lot of things that you don't know about me."

Draco steps back, "What do you mean by that Harry? What don't I know?" he asks.

"Uhh," Harry continues, "Well, for one thing..."

Voldemort rolls his eyes and taps his right foot impatiently, "OH GET ON WITH IT BOY!" Voldemort screams at Harry.

Harry sighs and turns to face Draco, "Draco," Harry speaks up, "You don't know who my true love is."

Draco walks a step closer to Harry, trying to see if he had indeed, heard his words correctly.

"What?" Draco responds, "Well, then who's your true love?"

Harry walks to the center of the common room and steps on the couch. Harry throws his arms up in the air and looks toward the ceiling.

"Alright world," Harry speaks to the ceiling, "Do you want to know who my true love is?"

Harry turns to Draco, Voldemort and Hedwig who are surrounding him.

"Umm, sure," Draco responds.

"I guess so Harry," Voldemort replies.

"Caw!" Hedwig speaks.

"Well then here it is," Harry takes a breath, "MY TRUE LOVE IS-"


	12. And Harry's True Love Is

**Waiting For My Love**_ by SClownzZzZz_

**Chapter Twelve:** _And Harry's True Love Is…_

Harry is standing on the table in the common room with Voldemort, Draco and Hedwig surrounding him. Voldemort turns to him confused, "Why did you stop talking Harry?"

Harry turns around on the table and looks at him, "Huh?"

"Yeah," Draco confirms, "You were about to tell us who your true love is and you stopped mid-sentence."

Harry blushes and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, uh, to tell you guys the truth, I was kinda hoping that everyone in Hogwarts would be here for the big announcement."

"Oh," Voldemort responds, "Well, give us a few minutes."

_Five Hours Later:_

Everyone in Hogwarts is crammed inside of the common room staring impatiently at Harry. Voldemort turns to Harry, his arms crossed.

"Well, everyone's here boy. Now tell us the big secret!"

"Yeah," Ron adds, "Who's your true love?"

Harry smiles and breathes in, trying to hide his excitement, "Alright everyone," Harry begins, "This is it. After eleven chapters of waiting, you're finally going to know who my true love is. Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. My true love is-"

"Hi everybody!" Dobby exclaims walking into the room waving at the crowd, "How is everyone?"

"Not now Dobby," Draco chimes in, "Harry's about to tell us who his true love is."

"Yeah! We're all been waiting years for this!" Neville says.

"Oh, well about Harry's true love-" Dobby begins.

"Which is what we were about to get to," Draco interrupts, "Go on Harry."

Harry turns to all of them, his face turning red, "Uhh, the truth is…Dobby is my true love."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaims.

"You mean to tell us that the character pairing on this story was accurate?" Ron speaks, shocked.

"Yep," Harry replies.

"Who would've known?" Ron says in awe.

"Well, I guess we'll just be going now..." Dumbledore says to Harry, as everyone turns to exit the room.

"Yeah, see you later Harry," Hermione says.

In a few minutes everyone exits the room, leaving only Harry, Dobby and Draco behind.

Draco looks to Harry and sighs, "So uh, congratulations," he says.

Harry smiles awkwardly, "Oh uh, thanks Draco."

"Well, see you tomorrow," Draco speaks before exiting the room, his eyes to the floor.

Harry sighs before sitting down on the couch next to Dobby, "Well, I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah," Dobby responds, "Me too."

There is silence in the room. Dobby turns to Harry, "Harry?"

"Yes Dobby?" Harry responds.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Dobby asks.

"Sure," Harry replies, "What is it my true love?"

"What happened at the Christmas Party…?"


End file.
